Supports (Part 1)
Supports of the first tavern (Combat Cyborgs). Source: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Work In Progress) // Sample: Source: (not for Nanoha only taverns) Support Type: Control/Damage/Support/Trolling/Etc Recommended for use: Casters/Snipers Spell 1 *'Description:' full info with damage/heal/? numbers *'Hotkey: ' *'Mana Cost: ' *'Target: '''Single/Ally or nothing if enemy, Area, None/Instant (self buffs) *'Cast Range: 600/Unlimited if it's global *'Cooldown: ' *'Special: '''Spell does not debuff / stack with something Upgrade *'Stats Required: 10 **'Description:' Replaces spell 1 with spell 2 / Adds 100 second stun to spell 1 / Etc // Uno (No. 1) '' Support Type: Support/Healer/GPS Navigator'' Recommended for use: Int casters/Snipers Artificial Brain - Item *Adds permanent +30 intelligence item to the first unoccupied slot. IS Hatsudo: Flawless Secretary - Passive *40% chance to get undetected by enemy magical detection. IS Hatsudo: Perfect Secretary *Creates 1 magic circle at the caster's location and 5 more across the map which drastically increases health and mana regeneration of nearby ally units. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration:' 20 seconds **'Cooldown: 67 seconds **'Special: '''Circles grants vision of nearby area. Union of Jail lovers *Links the target unit and allies in 1000 range from it for 20 seconds, splitting the damage evenly between them. **'Hotkey: 'R **'Mana Cost: 115 **'Target:' Single/Self/Ally **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Cooldown: 60 seconds GPS *Tracks enemies within 3000/4000/5000/6000/7000 distance from your location every 0.5 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''T **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration:' 25 seconds **'Cooldown: '''110 seconds **'Special: Fancy arrow is following you. Due (No. 2) Support Type: Deceive/Damage Dealer Recommended for use: Snipers/Auto-Attack Damage Dealers IS Hatsudo: Liar's Mask *Creates a copy of target hero which deals 80% damage and takes 100% damage. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 110 **'Target:' Single/Ally **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Duration:' 40 seconds **'Cooldown: 67 seconds **'''Special: '''The effects of AMF and Struggle Bind will destroy the copy. Piercing Nail *Due charges the target dealing '''200/350/500/650/800 damage while slowing the target's attack and movement speed by 35%. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost:' 85 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: 200 **'''Duration: 10 seconds **'Cooldown: '''30 seconds Tre (No. 3) & Sette (No.7) ''Support Type: Damage Dealer Recommended for use: '' IS Hatsudo: Ride Impulse *Tre performs '''5' highspeed attacks dealing 50/90/130/170/210 damage per strike. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: Unknown **'''Cooldown: '''44 seconds IS Hatsudo: Ride Impulse Powered *Tre performs '''5 highspeed attacks dealing 140/160/180/200/220 damage in area around target per strike.(?) **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Area of Effect:' Unknown **'Cast Range: Unknown **'Cooldown: ' IS Hatsudo: Slaughter Arms *Throws a massive boomerang that flies out a 700 distance, then returns back to Sette dealing '''130/155/180/205/230 damage every 0.03 seconds it comes into contact with the target. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Ground **'Cast Range: Unknown **'Cooldown: '''43 seconds **'Special: 'Can't be blocked by AMS. **'Note: '''Deals only 50% damage to the enemies affected by Mistilteinn or Pender Form - Binder. Less Gay Names Please *Throws a giant blade dealing '''200/300/400/500/600 damage and stunning for 0.5 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost:' 85 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: Unknown **'Cooldown: '''44 seconds Agile Fighter *Gives a 10(20)% chance to dodge an attack. **'Type: 'Passive **'Upgrade: Ride Impulse Powered Upgrade - Ride Impulse Powered *'Stats Required:' 15 **Improves Ride Impulse to Ride Impulse Powered. Increases evade chance to 20% of Agile Fighter. Quattro (No. 4) Support Type: Stealth/''Disable'' Recommended for use: Snipers IS Hatsudo: Silver Curtain *Turns allied units in a 450 aoe invisible for 10 seconds **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target: '''None/Instant **'Cooldown: 50 seconds **'''Upgrade: Silver Curtain Powered IS Hatsudo: Silver Curtain Powered *Turns allied units in a 450 area invisible for 15 seconds and increases movement speed by 60%. Upon turning invisible, a controlable clones will appear in the heroes place. The clone deals no damage or takes any damage for its duration. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target: '''None/Instant **'Cooldown: 50 seconds **'''Special: Movement speed does not stack with Starcard or Sonic Move AMF Variation - Spellbook *Contains 2 variations of Anti Magilink Field . *'Hotkey:' E *'Note:' Cooldown of the spell book is equal to the cooldown of the spell used. *'AMF' **Summons anti-magic field around your hero and disables the enemy skills usage for 6 seconds while slowing their movement speed by 25%. ***'Hotkey:' W ***'Mana Cost:' 100 ***'Target: '''None/Instant ***'Area of effect:' 600 ***'Cooldown:' 35 seconds *'Remote AMF''' **Summons anti-magic field anywhere on the map. ***'Hotkey: '''E ***'Mana Cost:' 110 ***'Target: Area ***'Cast Range: '''Unlimited ***'Area of Effect: '600 ***'Cooldown: '61 seconds Upgrade - Silver Curtain Powered *'Stats Required: '15 **'Description: 'Improves IS: Silver Curtain to IS Hatsudo: Silver Curtain Powered Cinque (No. 5) ''Support Type: Damage Dealer Recommended for use: IS Hatsudo: Rumble Detonator *Cinque throws 4 stingers that fly towards the target dealing '''100/130/160/190/220 each. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 90 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: Unknown **'''Cooldown: '''36 seconds Overdetonation *Summons 16 stingers in the air briefly before firing them at the target dealing '''40/50/60/70/80 damage each. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cooldown: '''54 seconds **'Special: Each stinger stuns targer for a short time. Sein (No. 6) Support Type: Hard Troll/Teleporter Recommended for use: Any jumpers/casters IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver *After 1.5 seconds Sein will teleport an enemy hero to your location if they are within range. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Teleport Range:' Unknown (<400) **'Cooldown: 53 seconds **'Note: '''Can be cancelled with enemy AMS , Final Field or if target moves too far from support. Periscope Eye *Dispell any clones in a 1000 area. **'Hotkey: 'E **'Mana Cost: 20 **'Target:' Area **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cooldown: '''40 seconds Deep Diver Variation - Spell Book *Adept in mobility type magics, Sein is capable of using many variants of teleportation skills. **'Hotkey: W **'Requirement: 'Enhanced Deep Diver **'Note: '''Cooldown of the spell book is equal to the cooldown of the spell used. *'IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver *After 1.5 seconds Sein will teleport an enemy hero to your location if they are within range. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: Unlimited **'''Teleport Range: Unknown (<400) **'Cooldown: '''53 seconds *'IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver - Allied''' *After 1.5 seconds Sein will teleport an allied hero to your location if they are within range. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target:' Single/Ally **'Cast Range: Unlimited **'''Teleport Range: Unknown (<400) **'Cooldown: '''110 seconds *'IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver - Ranged''' *Sein will teleport random enemy within 600 range of target location after 1.2 seconds if they are still in range. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost:' 130 **'Target:' Area **'Cast Range: Unlimited **'''Teleport Range: Unknown (<400) **'Cooldown: '''60 seconds Upgrade - Enhanced Deep Diver *'Stats Required:' **Replaces IS Hatsudo: Deep Diver with Deep Diver - Spell Book. Otto (No. 8) '' '' ''Support Type: Damage Dealer/Disable Recommended for use: IS Hatsudo: Ray Storm *Otto charges for 1.5 seconds and shoot 4''' rays at a target area dealing '''120/190/260/330/400 damage each and briefly stunning enemies hit. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target:' Area **'Cast Range: Unknown **'''Area of Effect: 350 **'Cooldown: '''55 **'Note: Each ray lands in random point within area. Ray Storm Bombardement *After 1.6 second delay fires '''6 rays at a target area dealing 100/155/210/265/320 damage and stuns enemies hit for 0.75 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target:' Area **'Cast Range: Unknown **'''Area of Effect: 350 **'Cooldown: '''48 **'Note: Each ray lands in random point within area. Spell 3 *'''Description: **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Target:' **'Cooldown:' 90 **'Requirement:' Improve Parts Upgrade - Improve Parts *'Stats Required:' 16 **'Description:' Nove (No. 9) '' '' ''Support Type: Damage Dealer/Disable Recommended for use: Gun Shooter (?) *Deals 230/360/490/620/750 damage. (?) **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 85 **'Target: Ground (?) **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'''Cooldown: '''24 seconds IS Hatsudo: Break Liner *Nove charges the target dealing '''400/550/700/850/1050 damage and knocking it back at 500 range. Target will be stunned for 0.75 seconds afterwards. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cooldown: '''50 seconds **'Note:' Cast time applies when Nove reaches target and before doing actual damage. IS Hatsudo: Break Liner Powered *Nove charges the target dealing '''400/550/700/850/1050' damage and knocking it back at 500 range. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown+40 **'Cast Time:' 0.75 seconds **'Cooldown: '''50 seconds **'Special:' Bypass/Break(?) AMS **'Note:' Cast time applies when Nove reach the target and before doing actual damage. Upgrade - Break Liner Powered *'Stats Required:' 15 **'Description: Improves IS Hatsudo: Break Liner to IS Hatsudo: Break Liner Powered Dieci (No. 10) '' '' Support Type: Recommended for use: Spell 1 *'''Description: *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 2 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Wendi (No. 11) '' '' Support Type: Recommended for use: Spell 1 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 2 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Deed (No. 12) '' '' Support Type: Recommended for use: Spell 1 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 2 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Category:Supports